Albert Rackham
|affiliation = Seagate Prison |gender = Male |tv series = Luke Cage *''Step in the Arena'' *''Take It Personal'' (mentioned) |actor = Chance Kelly |DOD = August 5, 2013 |status = Deceased}} Albert Rackham was a corrupt security guard at Seagate Prison who used his position to force prisoners to fight and streamed the content online for his profit. When Rackham recruited Carl Lucas into this scheme, he eventually decided Lucas might expose him so he hired another inmate named Shades to kill him. When Rackham discovered that Doctor Noah Burstein was experimenting on Lucas however, he tried to sabotage to experiment, causing an explosion which killed him and left Lucas with superpowers. Biography Employment Albert Rackham was appointed as a prison guard for Seagate Prison. He eventually set up a fight club where inmates brutally fight in a underground boxing ring while being filmed on a GoPro.Luke Cage: 1.04: Step in the Arena Carl Lucas Meeting Lucas Carl Lucas was sent to Seagate Prison for a crime that he did not commit. During his first day, he lined up with a bunch of other prisoners and were scolded by Albert Rackham. Lucas scoffed at Rackham and Rackhan hit him in the gut, taunting that he was a former sheriff. Rackham then, sent Lucas and the other prisoners, back to their cells. Later, Rackham spied on Lucas, who was working out in the courtyard. Being curious to know why a former cop was sent to Seagate, Rackham guessed that he angered someone and was sent here to rot. That day, he decided to keep tabs on Lucas, wanting to see if he was unbreakable. Testing Lucas Later that night, while Lucas was sleeping, Rackham sends Comanche and Shades to attack him. Yet Lucas was able to subdue them. The noise of the fight alerted the guards as they handcuffed Lucas, but Rackham, who was watching the whole time, declared that he found himself a gladiator. Rackham later visited Lucas in solitary confinement, complimenting his fighting abilities. He made him an offer that if he can fight other convicts, it will benefit the both of them. Lucas compared the offer to slavery and declined. Rackham just stared and left him in his cell. Rackham finds Lucas with prison psychiatrist Reva Connors, who called Lucas away from her; he reluctantly obeyed. Rackham took him to the lounge area and offered more benefits in exchange for fighting for him. Again, Lucas declined the offer, but Rackham gave him an alternative. He used one of the inmates to stab someone and had the blame put on Squabbles, followed by the police pinning him down. Rackham threatened to tear everything apart if he doesn't fight for him, hitting Lucas in the gut. After a moment of hesitation, Lucas finally agrees and Rackham calls the police to go easy on Squabbles; Lucas, then, demanded that Squabbles be by his side every step of the way and Rackham left, taunting him. Fight Club Lucas began the first fight a few days later, with Rackham watching closely, dispite his first opponent having the upper hand, Lucas eventually won. Rackham smiled at this win. Cage would go through the next slew of opponents and would knock them out, one by one. After the matches, Rackham took money from the other cops, having bet on Lucas while nwatching Lucas. Threating his Prize Rackham later approached Lucas and taunted him, threating him that he now Squabbles and Reva Connors to force Lucas to fight. Exposure Lucas eventually exposed the fighting arena to Reva Connors. He also warned Connors that Albert Rackham will go after the ones he cares about, her and Squabbles, begging her to leave. Death Albert Rackham burst into Noah Burstein's labratory, searching for Lucas after he ordered Shades to beat him up for threatening to expose him. As he demanded the whereabouts of Lucas, he realised the experiment occurring. In an attempt to kill his enemy, Rackham pointed a gun at Noah Burstein and threatened to kill him. He turned up the heat in the chamber where Lucas was being held, and overloaded it, causing the lights in the room to burst into sparks. Submersed in the boiling liquid, Lucas screamed in pain as his injuries turned purple and then vanished. Rackham's attempt to murder Lucas backfired and the tank exploded, knocking out Burstein and killing Rackham. When Lucas came out of the ruins of the tank and got to his feet, fully healed. He moved around and found Rackham's corpse. Personality To be added Relationships Allies *Hernan Alvarez/Shades - Prisoner *Comanche - Prisoner *Reva Connors † Enemies *Carl Lucas - Prisoner and Attempted Victim *Squabbles † - Prisoner *Noah Burstein - Ally turned Enemy Trivia *In the comics, Albert "Billy Bob" Rackam continued to work at Seagate after the sabotage of Carl Lucas's experiment, and physically abusing of African-American inmates like Shades and Comanche. After he was fired because of his behavior, he moved to New Jersey and became a foe of Luke Cage. In the show, Rackham is not shown acting openly racist towards African-American inmates, but Dr. Noah Burstein describes him as a "racist asshole". Gallery ShadesRackhamComanche.jpg Rackham Sucks.JPG Albert Rackham.png Rackham threat.JPG References External Links * Category:Luke Cage (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains